


candy and aftercare

by quietlyposts



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Aftercare, Fluff, M/M, Spanking, dom!Phil, sub!dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 15:17:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5053708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietlyposts/pseuds/quietlyposts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil spanks Dan with only one sock on, then feeds Dan maltesers. a self-indulgent aftercare drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	candy and aftercare

Dan watched through half lidded eyes as Phil stretched above him, one shoulder cracking with the movement. Phil stayed where he was, on his knees to the left of Dan, studying the other’s body lazily. The room had gone dark expect for the soft glow of his lamp, and since both the heat of the sun and Phil’s body over him was gone, Dan felt goose pimples starting to rise on his skin. His face was still flushed, and he could feel heat on his ass from where Phil had steadily and pointedly spanked him the in the same spot while thrusting into him. Dan shifted his hips slightly, pushing the raw skin into the sheets, and knew that there was a bruise blooming there. There was cum on his inner thighs that was getting tacky, and he was pretty sure that there was also some on his cheek from Phil’s first orgasm.

Dan blinked slowly, relaxing all the muscles in his body, starting with his toes and letting the tension of trying to hold still, and to be good, and to keep from cumming, drain out of him. Dan breathed in through his nose and out through his mouth, trying to match his breathing to Phil’s through the movement of Phil’s chest. Once he’d gotten synced up, he let his eyes close, and felt Phil shift off the bed.

“I’ll be right back.” Phil whispered, pressing a kiss to the top of Dan’s head. Dan lay quietly, exhaling and inhaling in measured beats, and listen to the soft sounds of Phil padding through the apartment. There was something off about Phil’s footsteps, but he could quite place what was wrong with them. He could hear Phil moving about in the kitchen; cabinets being opened but not closed; the sink running, and then more footsteps.

And then the bedroom door opened and closed again, and Phil walked across the room, shuffling things around on the bedside table. Dan waited for Phil to rejoin him, but instead Phil walked back out the room and down the hall again. Dan felt himself drift into the haze of sleep for a brief moment, but woke up again at the sound of a match striking. He opened his eyes again to see Phil lighting a candle, and hummed quietly. Phil turned toward him and he smiled, eyes fond, shaking out the match. He hovered over Dan for a moment, looking into his eyes, then leaned down and gave him a gentle kiss. He broke off quickly, pressing another kiss to Dan’s dimple, then picked up the pillows they’d knocked to the floor. He stacked them carefully against Dan’s headboard, and Dan dutifully pulled himself up and rested against them.

Phil gave him another kiss, then pressed a large plastic tumbler of ice water to Dan’s lips. Dan drank carefully, a little startled by how cold the water was. He went to hand Phil the glass back, but the other man just raised an eyebrow, and Dan huffed and started taking more sips. Phil grinned again, turning to the bedside table and dipping his fingers into a fairly large mixing bowl that was sitting on it. Phil rubbed his warm, wet fingers into Dan’s thigh, glancing up to meet Dan’s eyes once more, brows furrowed, and Dan nodded once. Phil always made the water the perfect temperature, would fill and refill the bowl until he was satisfied, but his concern was soothing, made a thrill run through Dan that was special to these moments. Dan took another drink of his water, the chill less startling and more soothing to his raw throat. Phil grabbed a washcloth from the same bowl, wringing it out once then bringing it to Dan’s cheek; he knew there was still cum on it. The washcloth was soft, and the water was warm, and Phil’s fingers were gentle, tilting Dan’s head slowly and washing the sweat and cum away. He dipped the clothe back in the bowl and did the same to Dan’s thighs.

Phil reached out a hand to Dan, and he stood, legs a little shaky and thighs tense.

“Careful…” Phil murmured. He kept one arm wrapped around Dan’s waist, and used the other hand to yank the sheets off the bed.

They always used two top sheets before sex, so they wouldn’t have to fight with the fitted corners of a bottom sheet. Dan sat down on the bare mattress, flinching at the rough material on his sore ass, as Phil shook out a clean sheet to lay down. Dan clutched the glass to his chest, the water nearly gone, and looked Phil up and down. Phil had a few sporadic crescents sprinkled along his back from Dan clutching at him, and his fringe was quiffed up. Dan glanced down and realized Phil’s footsteps had sounded odd because he was wearing only one of his zebra striped socks.

Dan set his cup down and stood, helping Phil spread the sheet out, before collapsing none too gracefully on his back. Phil nudged him with a hand to roll over, and he did, his legs dangling off the edge of the bed. There was a beat of silence, and then Phil’s hands were on his lower back, sticky with aloe vera, and Dan shuddered at the cold and wet. He quickly adjusted to the cool feeling, and sighed as Phil rubbed in gentle circles, spreading across where his ass was raw. The feel of Phil’s palm back against the mark sent a thrill up Dan’s spine, and Phil must’ve caught it because he leaned down press a kiss against Dan’s shoulders. His hand massaged around the area as he murmured into Dan’s shoulder about how good he’d been. Then Phil was gone again, padding across the room, and Dan rolled his neck, cracked his knuckles.

When Phil returned it was with more pillows and their blankets. He stepped around Dan’s dangling legs to arrange the pillows, then shook out one blanket and rested it over Dan’s back. He sat with his legs crossed against the pillows, and reached out to Dan, stroking his cleaned off fingers along the tanned skin of Dan’s arm. Dan gathered the last of his energy to climb into Phil’s lap, pulling his blanket around his shoulders as he sat up. Phil pulled the blanket around the both of them, and Dan settled his head into the crook of Phil’s neck. Phil’s brushed Dan’s sweaty fringe from his face, combing his fingers through Dan’s hair. They lay like for a moment, soaking in the contented quiet and each other, warmth returning to Dan’s limbs. Phil twisted slightly, one arm tightening around Dan as he leaned toward the bedside table again. Dan heard a familiar crinkle and lifted his head off Phil’s neck to look. Sure enough, Phil was opening a packet of Maltesers. Dan couldn’t help but laugh, throwing his head back, and hand clutching his blanket so it wouldn’t slip off his shoulders. When Phil turned back he was frowning slightly, eyebrows furrowed. Dan just shook his head, and then opened his mouth expectantly, letting out a quiet, “Ahhhhh.”

Phil placed one in his mouth, and when Dan bit down he was surprised by just how soothing the crunch between his teeth really was.

“You’re beautiful. And you did so well, bear. Just perfect.” Dan found it a little harder to swallow as Phil spoke, eyes raising to meet Phil’s.

“Thank you.” He replied, cheeks flushing but not breaking eye contact. Phil just smiled again, pressing another candy to his lips.


End file.
